1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a swing training or teaching device, in general, and to such a training device in the form wrist watch and strap or band to be worn on the wrist of the user and which incorporates components and assemblies for measuring the grip pressure parameter of the swing.
2. Prior Art Statement
Various sports have developed equipment that until very recently, say the last 25 years, was rather basic, if not primitive. Now that modern technology has come into the sports, the equipment and apparatuses dedicated to the sports are becoming more and more technologically advanced or sophisticated.
Improving one's swing is one of the ways golf, tennis and baseball enthusiasts can increase their proficiency. There are special clubs, bats, and racquets as well as weights, video tapes and many other techniques for utilization during practice sessions. The extant learning devices are primarily based on the feedback the athlete receives from them and thus learn the correct technique while avoiding wrong techniques.
One of the more subtle difficulties encountered by most athletes is the grip pressure of the swing. There is no absolutely correct grip pressure of the swing. Trial and error is the only reliable way to discover the swing that produces the best result. Once that discovery is made the athlete needs to development muscle and grip memory in order to repeat the swing and hence replicate the desired result.
One device known in the art that helps the golfer in some sense memorize and repeat the same golf swing that produces the desired result is a glove worn on the hand of the user as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,201 by the same inventor. While the glove unit is a highly accurate and desirable device, it has the inherent drawback that it is in the form of a glove. The glove is not interchangeable to allow use by either a right-handed or left-handed golfer, there is significant variation in sizing and the glove can not be made as durable as the monitoring instrumentation attached to it.